The present invention relates to an electronic device.
As a method for fixing a conductive pin to a substrate of an electronic device, a method for fixing a base connector, which has a conductive pin and is separated from a substrate to the substrate has been widely used. As an example of such a base connector, JP-A-2011-233307 discloses a base connector. The base connector described in JP-A-2011-233307 includes a rectangular tubular base housing made of synthetic resin, and two base contacts housed in the base housing, and each base contact includes a contact portion and a lead portion, and the lead portion is soldered to a substrate (see Paragraphs [0023], [0024], [0029], [0035], etc. of JP-A-2011-233307).
As another example of the base connector separated from the substrate and fixed to the substrate by soldering, JP-A-2014-127232 discloses a connector for a substrate.
When the base connector which is separated from the substrate as described in JP-A-2011-233307 or JP-A-2014-127232 is used to fix the conductive pin to the substrate, there is a problem that a production cost of the device is increased. In addition, since the base connector is mounted on the substrate, there is a problem that a dimension of the device in a thickness direction is increased due to a height of the base connector.